Through The Eye Of A Needle
by lozzy-beth
Summary: The life and times of Laufey.
1. Chapter 1

Through The Eye Of A Needle

 _Authors notes:_

 _On a personal level- My first fic in a while, life's been taken over first by college and now uni. Right now I need a distraction so that's why this is happening. So if you've followed any of my other stories, sorry I will sort them out soon. As always, I'm dyslexic and in no way a professional writer, if I get stuff wrong let me know._

 _This story- I am aware that Laufey is male in the marvel universe but in this frost giants are hermaphroditic and can mate with any other member of the species, just to get around the whole Loki's mother issue. So yes I am aware that Ran is the wife of Aegir but for the sake of the story and characteristics Ran is the sire. Obviously there is some head canon going on as making mythology, the marvel comic universe and the marvel film universe all fit together is quite difficult but will mostly follow the film as it's the most well-known._

 **Chapter One**

They stood in the temple of Ymir, its walls lit with the seidr of the völvur, waiting for an escort to meet them. Laufey had long heard the stories countless times, the original giant whose body was used to create the nine realms, the order of the völva who studied 'the great knowledge' (or _fjölkyngi) and were therefore able to connect to the realms and manipulate them_. But this was the first time in his living memory he was allowed to witness the carvings and magic within the temple. He felt a strange in this place. His heart raced and he seemed to be viewing everything in slow motion.

His current focus was a carving depicting Auðhumla, a cow which had once fed Ymir. As his eyes traced along the animals slender yet toned legs up to its broad shoulders onto its horns and down to its comparatively dainty mouth it felt like every line was screaming at him.

"Laufey!"

The deep voice of his sire brought him from his reverie. It sounded short and harsh and he knew yet again he would soon receive another lecture once he was away from their subjects.

He followed his farther down another corridor which turned into stairs. At the end he found them in a room, the temple library he assumed, which had wall to wall shelving. Every inch of shelf was taken up by scrolls and there was a large stone table in the centre. If he did not know that it was a winter night and that he was in a temple forged in a cliff which ran under the ocean he would have sworn the room was roofless and lit by sunlight. He was in absolute awe of the magic preformed here. The same could not be said for his sire. The great king Ran, the fearless plunderer, was shifting about uncomfortably. Laufey wondered, as he sometimes did, what exactly it was about magic that made his usually stern and sturdy sire rather irrational. Many years ago, long before Laufey's birth, he had all but outlawed magic. With the völvur being the only ones exempt from having control placed on their powers. They were allowed to live within the priory of the temple, they used their seidr to maintain it, connect to Yggdrasil and the Well of Urd in order to prophesise the will of the Norns, protect the path to Mímir's Well,bring blessings to Jotunheim's forests and curses to their enemies. Though revered the völva were ostracised somewhat and never left the confines of temple grounds. Healers were allowed to practice magic but were limited to their speciality and closely monitored.

There were stories of outlander chieftains practicing sorcery, though this was deemed malicious scare mongering by the royal court. And of course Fárbauti, a shaman who would occasionally act as an advisor to Ran, though he was banished to just outside the border between Útgarðar and the outlands and only allowed to enter the cities wall when summoned by the king. The young prince himself had never really had much interest in such matters, after all he had spent his entire life being told that the existence of such occupations was a necessary evil that must be endured, but now after experiencing The Great Temple of Ymir he longed to know more about magic. Though as he watched his sire growing visibly impatient at the hooded figure, who had been guiding them, trying to find a particular scroll he realised he would never be allowed. His sire was always so well composed and stone faced, even during hunting and executions he only managed a small, rye smile. Yet here he was shifting his weight from foot to foot, his eyes were darting around like a prey animal trying to see where it would be ambushed from and he could not keep his hands still. There was definitely something about these practices he did not like, the only other time he had seen his sire close to this state was when the castle healer closed up one of his battle wounds that would otherwise have proved fatal and he always demanded extra guards every time Fárbauti was due at the castle.

"Ah, yes. This is the one."

This must have been the first time he heard their guide speak. His voice was deep, like any strong Jotun's, but it had a sort of whispering tail which followed it, it reminded Laufey of the wind blowing through the ice capped mountains which protected at least one side of Útgarðar. He reached his hand out stretched towards one of the higher shelves and a scroll floated down to rest in the palm of his hand. At this the king stood still. He reminded Laufey of a stag, a strong and majestic creature in essence, but when trapped between a rockface and a hunting party it just freezes and waits for the inevitable. With is hand and lower arm protruding from the cloak Laufey could see that this individual had a strong but lean physique, somewhat like that of the cow from the carving. He had ample muscle clinging to bone with little fat and with the absence of excess muscle common in Jotuns the veins could also be seen wrapping around the arm and branching into the wrist like the roots of a tree. It also reminded him of himself.

Though Laufey had barley started puberty and was not expected to start filling out for another few centuries yet he was very slight for a Jotun of his age. This was yet another way in which he disappointed his farther. He was not tall enough. Not strong enough. Not clever enough. Not driven enough. And not cruel enough. His sire enjoyed ruling with fear and finding any excuse to torture someone. Laufey enjoyed music and dancing and the scenery of the great forests which ran down the mountains and flanked the side of Útgarðar where their castle stood.

The guide placed the scroll down on the table and unfurled it. It was blank. He opened his mouth to enquire why this particular blank scroll was so important that it took so long to find but Ran raised his hand to about hip high and held it flat. This usually indicated to Laufey that he was about to embarrass the crown yet again and he should just stay out of the way and watch how a king should deal with thigs. So he closed his mouth and observed the völva picking a strand of light from the ceiling and draping it over the scroll. The light snaked out in all directions and settled to form golden words. He recognised the script to be the writing of the old ones, a very ancient form of the Jotun language usually reserved for religious texts and royal ceremonial oaths. He had learnt enough of this dialect to be able to pick out a few words but was not yet fluent enough to make any sense of them. 'Aesir', 'battle', 'stolen heart' and 'prince' were all he could manage. This made his farther very tense.

"Remember Your Majesty, the vision of the Norns can be changed with foresight."

The völva's words did seem to sooth his sire a little, but not entirely. Ran reread the scroll four more times before giving their guide a curt nod to indicate that he was done and the völva rolled the scroll back up, walked with it to the side of the room he had retrieved it from and held it up in his outstretched hand. The scroll was lifted up and placed back on its shelf by the same invisible force that had delivered it. Particles of light dispersed from the folds of the paper and made their way back to the ceiling. Without further words the völva led the way out of the room and back down the corridor from which they came. But they stopped at the foot of the stairs instead of going up them. At either side of them there were two identical blue tapestries depicting the nine realms. Yggdrasil was woven in gold thread and everything else was silver.

"I shall wait here for you, your majesty, your highness."

The völva bowed to each of them in turn. The king gave him a slight nod in response and drew back the tapestry to the left. It uncovered an archway and an unlit corridor. Ran entered, letting the fabric fall back across the entrance and Laufey was not sure if he had intentionally been left out. But the point of this trip was for him to observe the kingly duties so that he may one day be able to for fill them himself, so he hesitated with his hand on the silky material.

"Come boy."

The disembodied voice of his sire was made even more authoritative by the deepness and slight echo given off by the corridor. He too stepped behind the tapestry and as it fell back in place they were submerged in darkness. The prince followed the sound of his sire's footsteps, lightly trailing his hand on the wall in order to feel if there were any turns. There were a few but with the confusion of the darkness he could not remember them. He hoped this would not be yet another test he had to fail. It sounded like there was a faint signing coming from far away. He had to try very hard to concentrate on the footsteps instead of the melody. All of a sudden the footsteps in front stopped. And Laufey just about managed not to walk straight into the king's back. He heard a key turn and a door creek open. A blue glow escaped from the room in front and the melody intensified. He felt drawn to the light. They entered the room. It was nonagonal in shape with the ash wood door taking up the entirety of one side. The ceiling, other walls, and floor were all stone with ash runes and swirling patterns adorning them. In the centre of the room was a nonagonal ash Colum on which stood a glowing blue box, the apparent source of the singing. Around the base of the alter was a thin moat filled with silvery-blue water. But Laufey noticed none of this, for to him nothing else existed in this world other than relic in front of him. Though the voice never sang words, he felt it calling him to touch it. He got about three steps away when he felt a great clamp on his shoulder, stopping him from going forwards.

"Not yet child, it will be some time before the powers of the casket may be revealed to you. As for now, you observe and learn."

Ran pulled his son back by the shoulder and moved to the other side of the alter, so that he was now facing the door, in order for his son to be able to witness the withdrawing of the winter. He grabbed the casket of ancient winter by both handles and let himself become one with it. Laufey was once again in awe as the kings markings and the colour of his eyes began to deepen, the box began to hum louder and the blue light began to stream from his hands being absorbed by the runes and the water. It was all over in a matter of 10 seconds or so. The king placed the box down, returning to his usual appearance, and stepped around the water to reach his son who was still frozen in awe.

"Come, we must return to castle before the feast."

The king gave his son a sort of warm fatherly smile and placed his hand gently on the shoulder he had recently held in a vice. This sort of parental affection was something the prince was not use to and as he stirred from his wonderment he began to think he should encourage his sire to do whatever he just did more regularly.

He could not even concentrate on the great feats of magic and amazing temple décor on the way out. The carvings and draw of the seidr were eclipsed by what he had just witnessed. He had never felt his soul was incomplete but now he had experienced the casket he felt as if he had been made whole.

The journey back to the castle was not a long one, the temple was just within the limits of the city, though it could have been shorter. The king did not like traveling through areas inhabited by commoners if he could help it. While they usually would have had escorts and been preceded by pomp and ceremony, this trip had been deemed too profound to be trivialised by such things. So they had two guards about five meters in front and behind them. They walked for a few hours in silence, as they usually did when alone together, when Ran decided to speak.

"I suppose I should explain to you what went on in there."

The last word was said with some venom and he looked back as if the mere direction of the priory offended him. And Laufey decided to remain respectfully quiet as his sire's lifted mood seemed to have worn off.

"The temple itself marks where Ymir, the first giant and for farther to all of our kind, fell and that is where part of Yggdrasil branch runs into Jotunhiem because it was the start of this world and it once drew some nourishment from his body. When it continued on its search to ground itself on this land it found Mímir reading, trying to find the knowledge to heal his ailing love. He took pity on the dried-out root, struggling on this barren land, and waters it from a nearby spring. For this Yggdrasil gave the waters the power of knowledge so that he could gain what he desired as a reward."

This was not new to Laufey, it was not new to any Jotun past early childhood. It seemed odd that he had heard this from his nurse and his sire was now telling it to him anew. He had recently had that feeling a lot. The king had only really started showing an interest in his son after he started showing the first signs of adultescence.

"The first room we went into was the prophecy room. It's a room where, well, the prophesies are. And it is important to know of any new ones so that we may be prepared or endeavour to change them. That one was one from the past year but will not come to fruition for centuries. So we can leave sorting that out for now. That does not need to be done this time of year but it makes sense to do it during the annual spring summoning. That was the second bit."

The prince had lots of questions about the prophesy and how they were made but he decided against it as he knew his sire would not appreciate the interruption.

"The artefact you saw is the casket of ancient winters. You see the land used to be so barren that the giants were starving as their prey was dying out. Mímir was kind, as I previously said, so he made the casket by combining seidr and ice from the well of knowledge. This meant that the winters could be held back a little to allow prey to thrive and for us to have a suitably cold environment in which to have young. He made it so that only the royal bloodline could control the seasons. Mímir was wise, you see, he knew that a warrior people could not be left to thrive alone they need a ruler to guide them or they will kill themselves. And he wrote the great knowledge so that the völvur could protect it and so that his powers can be harnessed to help save future generations. Today I set the start of spring, that is why we can now have the great hunt followed by the feast. Because the animals will emerge soon now that the ice has been pushed from the forest and up into the mountains. This is the king's duty and one day you must do it. Next year I will teach you how."

Laufey thought it odd that he was being told all this now instead of on the walk up to the temple. Though he could not question it now as they were approaching the castle and he could not be overheard questioning the king.

The gates were opened for them and they walked to the royal chambers in silence once again. As they neared his room Ran turned to the prince.

"I must get ready for the hunt now, you are still too young to come. You must get dressed for the feast, I have had the maid lay out a robe for you. Your dam would never have forgiven me if I let you go to a gathering unsuitably dressed. I will allow you to greet the lesser guests, do not let me down."

With that he turned and continued down the corridor. It was the first time Laufey had heard the king talk about his late wife. He wanted to ponder this sentiment more but he was weighed down by the latter part of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The robe was a deep red colour with a gold trim. It looked befitting of a prince, though Laufey did not believe it was particularly befitting on him. He wondered if other giants felt the same in robes. Usually frost giants wore the minimum to keep themselves respectable whilst showing off their physique, family markings and allowing the cold in. It was only on special occasions such as this that they displayed their wealth through fine clothes. That was the case for most of their kind anyway. There was a few, like his uncle Ölvaldi and others within the high court, that believed every day in their own presence was enough to celebrate with finery.

He made his way to the reception room and hoped that the guests would adhere to the traditions of arrival order, as he suspected his farther would be displeased with him if he greeted a high nobleman. Of course, this would not be his fault, either they arrived early or his farther would be late, but he would get the wrath from it anyway.

He arrived at the room and the guards opened the door, they usually had servants control the doors inside the castle but with all the servants being needed for the feast and the need for extra security that comes with many guests, it made sense to have the soldiers posted there. This was one of the most elaborate rooms within the castle, the walls were carved to mimic the surrounding forest which could be seen from the large window that ran along one side of the room. The ceiling was high, making the room both intimidating in appearance and cold as the torches lighting it were so above the heads of even the tallest giants. From the ceiling hung a most impressive ice chandelier. Opposite the window there were booths of the most luxurious leather chesterfield sofas, studded with silver and gold and clear ice tables. The floor was carpeted, which was in itself unusual for a jotun room, with green fur from a very formidable creature. The name of this creature was long since forget but the story of how it was slain by one of their ancestors and was then so finely woven along with threads of gold by the grateful villagers was often regurgitated multiple times at these gatherings. Laufey had often thought it was a shame that this room was only ever used for about an hour a few times a year. It was one of his favourite rooms, he loved to see the forest and feel the woolly fibres between his toes, and it seemed a shame to only use it when it is full of bodies and cannot be fully enjoyed.

"You look marvellous your highness; your dam would be proud. Would you like a drink?"

He had been so engrossed in the room he had not noticed Eldir come in, or had he been there the whole time? He took a glass from the golden tray of the bowing servant.

"Thankyou."

"No need for that your highness, the guests will soon be here."

He had always tried to be kind to his servants, he felt it right and he knew that they did spread rumours about those masters, such as his farther, who mistreated them. Though he was only on first name terms with two of them, Eldir and Fimafeng, the personal servants of his late dam. They had always been particularly caring towards him and now, as Eldir fussed over the collar of is robe and the angle of his tiara whilst expertly balancing his tray, he wondered if that is what it felt like to have a parent. He had his sire, but he had never been a farther.

And sure enough the first guest did soon arrive. Leikn, a tall and muscular giant with unusually long hair was the first to be introduced. As was tradition she bowed to Laufey, he offered his hand, he kissed the family lines on his wrist and he gave her a nod as she stood up. He made some minor small talk, trying to remember in what capacity she was invited. It wasn't until she named a town to the east of Útgarðar that he remembered she was the marquess of the area which Laufey only knew for its famous large river, one of the few bodies of water in jotunheim which didn't freeze. He thought her hair quite pretty. He had been told that it was once tradition for all jotuns to have hair but during one war the Aesir started scalping their prisoners and using the hair to make tents. Since then it became a fashion to shave and freeze the thick, black strands which naturally sprouted from the heads of most jotuns.

Next the names Mögþrasir and his son Grundroth were called. They repeated the same ritual as Leikn. It was a little easier to think up conversation, as the head of the castle guard he was at least vaguely acquainted with Mögþrasir. As a result, Grundroth was a child of the castle and as he was a similar age to the prince they had shared nurses and been schooled together, Laufey considered him a friend.

Then came Sökkmímir and his family. He was born to upper middle class parents but through the money gained from his carpentry business and his renowned musical talents he had made himself favourable with higher classes. Once again the bow, the kiss, the nod the chit chat.

Laufey was already growing weary of the process and hoped his farther would return soon.

"Fornjót and Kári!"

This surprised Laufey greatly. They were not meant to be here yet. They bowed and kissed Laufey's wrist but instead of nodding at them he took their wrists in turn and kissed them.

"Grandsire, uncle. I did not expect you so soon. It is lovely to see you both looking well."

His maternal grandsire smiled at him.

"You look more like your mother every time I see you. She would have loved to see you looking so grown up and distinguished."

It was always odd seeing him. He always had so many questions about his dam he wished to ask. Though he rarely got a chance as his sire was usually there to chastise him if he so much as thought about mentioning her. And whilst he assumed he was to take the comparison as a compliment he had also not seen her since he was a baby and had no idea if looking like her was a good thing.

"Thank you grandsire, I have been told she enjoyed hosting."

Fornjót gave a sad smile and looked like he wished to say something but could not bring himself to do so. The prince did not wish to interrupt his grandsires thoughts and was unsure if he should say something. Thankfully his uncle Kári spoke first.

"She did my boy. She loved to share her happiness with others. Its still a mystery to me why she married that irritable waste of space. We apologise for the early entrance. My pompous brother wanted to introduce his new daughter to society without us getting in the way."

His uncle was a very open person, and it made Laufey feel at ease. The same could not be said for his grandsire. He had clearly broken from his reverie during his son's speech and was now staring at his youngest child like he was trying to burn a whole into his brain to stop him from speaking ever again.

"Relax sire, there is no one noble around to discredit us. The boy derives to know about his dam and is clearly as big a fan of his sire as we are. He has also met Logi and knows that he likes his exuberance to have the spotlight."

With that he smiled, nodded at Laufey, and led his sire away subtly by the elbow. The prince wished he could stand up to his sire with such brashness.

The gests continued to trickle in and after almost an hour his sire arrived and he was relieved of his duty.

He scanned the gusts that had arrived to see if there was anyone with whom he could have amicable conversation. Usually it would be Grundroth but he noticed his grandsire looking particularly uncomfortable in a corner as his uncle stood next to him conversing with Eggthér, a lord known for his musical abilities, presumably deemed too low ranking and too effeminate for his grandsires liking. So Laufey decided to go and rescue him.

"How are you liking it grandsire?"

"It will improve now that more respectable partners in conversation are arriving."

He would not have considered his grandsire a snob as such but he was definitely one of those elderly jotuns who held onto traditional views of rank.

"Yes. But surely it would be worth it when uncle Logi introduces his new offspring."

Fornjót took his time to consider this, eventually speaking.

"Indeed, young Eimyrja is already a very bonnie babe. She is very much like her sister. Their dam is as radiant, strong and intelligent as their sire. They have a bright future. Truly, it is good to see my son so happy."

He lowered his voice to a whisper and lent down to be closer to Laufey's ear.

"I have always wished to see my children happy. One day I hope to see Kári well matched, though at his age it is unlikely, I think I have introduced him to every available jotun of rank at least twice. And Logi is happy with Glöð. I admit it saddened me when he decided to court a princess from outside our realm but I can now see that they are good together. Your dam was happy. I know that is hard to believe. Whilst your farther is very … difficult he has not always been so. Losing your dam and the other babes, … well … it changed him. But I strongly believe that they are and were happy because I allowed them to choose their partners, even if I did not initially agree. You are coming to an age where you will be expected to begin courting. As the heir this is very important, please do not think I am trying to discourage you from stepping out or encourage you to do so with someone inappropriate. But your sire has spoken of trying to invite potential suiters to this event. He will probably not become assertive with the issue for a few years yet, not until you have completed puberty. But please, Laufey, my eldest grandchild, my boy, please do not let your sire force you into a marriage you do not want. I have no doubt he will if you let him. I love you and I do not wish to see that happen to you."

"Fornjót, Kári! How is it that my kinsmen have arrived so early?"

Laufey was all but knocked off his feet as his sire pushed his way in between the prince and his grandsire. Fornjót looked taken aback at their sudden intrusion of their rather private conversation. Luckily Kári was there once again to compensate for his sires rather slow conversational cognition.

"We were sent ahead on orders of the queen of the fire giants in order for their new child to be correctly introduced. We assumed you would not mind, after all your own brother and family often arrive early."

It was true that his paternal uncle Ölvaldi, aunt Vafþrúðnir and cousins Gangr, Thiazi and Iði often arrived early as they were practically considered members of the household. But it was clear Ran was not happy that his in-laws had violated the rules of their society.

"Of course, you are family after all. I sure hope the company of the lesser classes was not to dull for you."

At this he smirked at Kári but let his eyes fall upon Eggthér, who was still in a deep bow as the king had not excused him. He turned to Fornjót.

"Though you seemed to have found some enthralling conversation."

He eyed the elder giant wearily. Laufey was concerned for his grandsire but was sure there was no way he could have overheard the conversation.

"Laufey, go and mingle the guests, a host should not focus on family."

"Yes sire."

Laufey nodded towards his farther, kissed his wrist and went to find Grundroth. Before he could he was pulled into conversation by Bakrauf, the son of a high nobleman, Laufey did not know him well as he was a few years older than himself but he had seen him at such events. He was too worried about what his sire would do to his grandsire to pay much attention to what the other young jotun was saying. Thankfully a passive 'I am listening' face was something members of the royal family were well trained in.

His sire was known for being a vengeful man. He was best known for hanging those perpetrators who he respected. Those he did not were usually burnt as an example in the city square or were weighted down and drowned from his private boat for his own personal pleasure.

Surely, he could not do such things to Fornjót. He was a high born, a respected worrier in his youth, a knowledgeable elder now, family to king Ran and the queen of the fire giants thanks to his eldest children's mirages. There would be an outcry from the people. The people feared Ran. Would the unfair excision of an ancient be enough to break the fear, break their silence? He could make accusations against him, but non would be believable. Not that it had stopped his sire in the past. But those people were not as highly considered as his grandsire. He could poison him, make it look like he had died in his old age, but Fornjót was still strong and his sire would not get the usual sick pleasure out of such as undramatic ending. Or would he? Would the anguish it caused his son be enough?

"And, may I say, that robe matches your eyes perfectly? So deep in colour, so shining, so beautiful."

Laufey was not sure why his brain decided to start listening to Bakrauf at that exact moment in time, but he was glad it did. The compliment required a response and he was about to send himself insane with worry. Though, he did not know how to respond. He did not often get compliments on his looks, he did not believe the sincerity when he did and in acknowledging them he felt he sounded vain. Today was his lucky day of conversation intrusions because just as he was about to fumble for a reply, Eldir appeared beside him.

"Excuse me sir, your highness. The king is currently preoccupied and there are still guests arriving. It is the king's orders that your highness should attend these duties."

With a deep bow he retreated. Laufey made his apologise to Bakrauf and stationed himself a few strides in front of the entrance door. There was still time for thought before the next guests. A quick glance let Laufey know that his sire was still 'preoccupied' with his grandsire and uncle. This was bad. If Laufey was being left with important guests then his sire was truly busy with something more than a friendly chat with his sire in law. And what was Bakrauf doing saying such things to him? They had barley exchanged a sentence before. Though there were only a few years between them, the rapid growth rate of young jotuns meant that physically and intellectually Bakrauf was far too advanced to be taking an interest in Laufey. Was he one of the ones his grandsire had warned him about? Was he being complimentary because he was promised a chance of courtship with the prince, his sire was known for scheming was he trying to get friendly to increase his rank or was he genuinely nice? Everything seemed so complicated.

"Njörðr, Freyr and Freyja of Vanaheimr."

Gentry from the other realms, he really was not ready for this. Yet he managed. The old man at least knew the custom in which to greet the prince and his children followed. He instantly asked about their journey, a safe subject that was not political, showed interest in them and required no previous knowledge of their lives. After the pleasantries were done they went to join the other guests and Laufey felt unusually proud of himself.

"Their majesties Glöð and Logi and their highnesses Eisa and Eimyrja."

His uncle wafted into the room in his usual aggressive elegance. His wife, who had one arm linked with her husband and the other cradling a baby, had no choice but to follow in his mannerisms. Though, she usually had a graceful strut. Young Eisa followed behind, sheepishly being ushered in by her nurse maid.

Logi rushed through the formalities and rather loudly introduced Laufey to his new niece. It was odd he thought, how the fire giants preferred to give feminine nouns to their children. They were, like ice giants, hermaphroditic. They became known by their more pronounced gender once they went through puberty but it was preferred to be referred to as masculine as it denoted strength.

Not content with Laufeys congratulations the couple soon swanned off in a plume of fine robes and excitement. This left Laufey with Eisa. He saw her look of bewilderment at the grand room full of people. She knew the castle well but probably did not remember her last spring feast. She was merely a toddler and looked in need of her parent's comfort. But they had left her. He felt a little sorry for her, she had always been the apple of their eyes and was constantly doted on. Even if she was too young to understand why she was being cast aside, the fact that she was must be quite upsetting. He instructed the nursemaid to take her to a little used alcove behind a large tree carving at the far corner, hoping it would seem a little less daunting, and decided to see her once he had finished his duties. They departed just in time for the next guests.

"Bölþorn of Jötunheimr with their majesties Bestla and Borr and his highness Odin of Ásgarðr."

There was a still which fell over the room. It was known that his sire was trying to create some form of treaty with the Æsir. The daughter of a high-born Jotun marrying the Æsir king and having a child was a shock to the entire realm at the time and had caused escalated unrest from the outlanders. Laufey did not think that inviting them here was a wise decision. He did not have to make the greeting. By the time the Eldir had finished saying 'Bölþorn' his sire had stepped in front of him.

Assuming he was dismissed he went to fetch Eisa and brought her to their grandsire. There they chatted uneasily, with great efforts of pretence as to not upset the young child any further, until they were all called into the feast hall.

The feast was grand. The school children and harvesters had collected many berries and even some early sprouting fruits and seasoning herbs from the forest. The hunting party had brought back two stags, three female dear and three boars. The fishermen also had an unusually large catch for this time of year. It was tradition that dignitaries visiting from other realms would bring the deserts, or at least their servants would. Through the trepidation there was a slight excitement of the prospect of Asgardian mead cake alongside the fruit rolls and spiced milk curds from Vanaheimr.

Thankfully for the feast Laufey had been seated away from any visitors. Unfortunately, he had been placed next to Bakrauf. Though with his cousin, Gangr, at his other side he felt a little more relaxed. He wished he could have head his paternal family being announced, or been greeting when they had. He was close to all his cousins but Gangr was his closest friend, having him present would have made things a lot easier. It was common for royalty to be especially close to kin in this way as they were the few people that could truly be open without disrespecting their status. But he and Gangr shared an even closer bond. They had been born in the same season, merely days apart. They had gone through every life stage together and, when his dam had passed away in child birth of his younger siblings, Gangr's dam Vafþrúðnir had taken it upon herself to mentor Laufey alongside her own children until his sire had finished his year of grieving. They were practically brothers and had no secrets. He could not wait until they were alone so that he could discuss everything that had been said by his grandsire and what had since transpired.

Right now, he could not. The music was raucous and if he were to say anything loud enough for Gangr to hear, Bakrauf surely would as well. So instead he listened as Bakrauf tried to convey his importance and rank and told Laufey of how large a role he played in the hunt, despite it being his first which was intermittently laced with his pride to be hunting with the great king and invited to the royal banquet and all the things he liked about the castle, the royal family and Laufey in particular. This was very tedious. If this was courting Laufey wished to remain single and leave it to Gangr, as the eldest child of the kings younger brother, to produce the next heir to the throne. He had to eat and drink constantly to stop himself from telling Bakrauf to shut up and give himself an excuse for not entering the conversation. Though there were few chances of getting a word in next to Bakrauf.

By the time the main meal dishes were cleared away he could name Bakrauf's family going back six generations, all their accomplishments and give a guided tour of his family's stately home, despite never having been there. Through this whole time he had been given odd looks from Gangr as if to say 'what's up with him' to which Laufey could only shrug.

The clearing of the plates was indication for silence as it was the precursor to the kings speech. Everyone in the hall, even Bakrauf, was hushed. Everyone bar one. The young prince Odin could still be heard clamouring to his dam about how much better an Asgardian banquet would be. This halted after a few seconds when he took a sharp intake of breath, assumingly following a good kick from his dam or grandsire.

Once the last of the servants had left the room with the silverware his sire stood up, drink in hand.

"Welcome to my home friends and kinsmen. We are all gathered today to celebrate the onset of spring and the favours given by the Norns. …"

The speech was finished in the language of the old ones. A tradition Laufey thought was outdated. All members of the court must know the language but over the centuries other dignitaries, important military figures and children of the court were all allowed to join the feast. This meant that only about one third of the people present could understand what was being said. Regardless, everyone clapped at the end and Ran raised his glass and sat down.

The clapping was the que for the servants to serve desert and it was as good as anticipated. The final part of the evening was the dance. Laufey did not have to attend as he was not yet old enough, this seemed to disappoint Bakrauf greatly, but meant he finally had chance to retire to the royal chambers and tell Gangr everything.


End file.
